Talk:Arturo Plateado
when did he ever use resurrección? shouldn't there be pictures?--Kisukeiscool100396 06:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't think he ever did; I think only the name of his zanpakuto was likely stated by Sega or Kubo. Arrancar109 06:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) if that's the case then that's a slap to the face to bleach fans don't you think--Kisukeiscool100396 06:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Main Picture The main article picture looks fan-made to me. If so, please change it. LapisScarab 04:37, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, that is a true screenshot. If you watch the intro scenes in Shattered Blade, a white background with kanji writing does appear at the end of each character intro. Secondly, I do agree with you though. The image does needs to be changed, but nobody has found a good-quality official artwork image to replace this with, unfortunately. I'm still keeping my eyes open, but I'm not having any success as of yet. Arrancar109 04:45, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Can this picture be used as the main one instead? Grimmjow2 21:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Naw, the resolution's screwed up. I'm still thinking between the others you showed me anyway. Arrancar109 21:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I finally found a good potential non-3D pic we can use for Arturo's profile pic. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, seeing as nobody objected for the past few days, I'm gonna go ahead and make the change. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Resurreción Can somebody please upload a picture of his Resurreción? Thank you.--Lazer81095 00:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Arturo is a unique Arrancar. He never uses Resurreción (even though his Zanpakutō does have a name), he only powers himself up to make his power equivalent to one. Gold3263301 00:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, that's just stupid. Lazer81095 8:57, October 31, 2009 (EST) Removed Powers I removed the following abilities from Arturo's list of Powers & Abilities: *'Sōkyoku': After awakening, Arturo gathered a few a few shards from the blade of the Sōkyoku. He then infused the shards within his being able to call on the shard's power whenever he sees fit to do so. With the shard's power, he can shatter an opponent's Zanpakutō completely. He can also increase his strength, speed, stamina, defense, reiryoku and reiatsu 20 times. *'Fénix Force': Through the release of Arturo's Zanpakutō he can control a force known as Fénix force which is a vibrant orange fire that disintegrates matter upon contact. He can also bend this fire to his will. The Fénix Force can only be called upon when in ultimate attack mode. I don't know why these were listed. The first one was an external power source he absorbed in Shattered Blade, but not an overall ability. And he has not displayed that he could use the Sokyoku's powers either. The second one is still a full mystery to me, and does look like some sort of fan-made power (unless he can use it in The 3rd Phantom). Arrancar109 06:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) What about Bleach 3rd Phantom? Is ayone gonna post anything about that like that his previous partner being the Mad Eater or other info about it? Zanderthagreat 20:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Zanderthagreat I'm likely gonna do an overhaul on it, likely sometime after I finish overhauling Shūsuke Amagai's article. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok great ThanksZanderthagreat 21:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Zanderthagreat Fénix versus Fenice Although Arrancar have a Spanish theme, it sounds to me that Arturo has an Italian name for his zanpakutō. フェニーチェ Fenīche sounds to me like the Italian word fenice (and that seems to be what the English translators for the video games decided too). I have also seen the Spanish word fénix approximated into Japanese as フェニックス fenikkusu. Sites like this and this also claim that the zanpakutō is called Fenice. While it is puzzling that an Italian name would be chosen rather than the usual Spanish, Fenice makes more sense as the intended name than Fénix does based on pronounciation. Rabukurafuto 17:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It is Fénix in Japanese and Fenice in English. Nothing more needs to be said. --Gold3263301 05:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there is. Fénix is not pronounced at all like フェニーチェ fenīche. Multiple Japanese fans had already noted that in the links I provided earlier. Rabukurafuto 15:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) In addition, I found a hotel in Madrid named Gran Meliá Fénix. A Japanese page about the hotel approximates the hotel's name as グラン メリア フェニックス Guran Meria Fenikkusu, not Guran Meria Fenīche. The Japanese approximate the Spanish word fénix as フェニックス fenikkusu. Then there is a famous opera house in Italy known as La Fenice. The Japanese name for La Fenice, seen here, is フェニーチェ劇場 Fenīche Gekijō (Fenice Theater). The literal Japanese approximation of the name La Fenice is ラ・フェニーチェ Ra Fenīche. Rabukurafuto 17:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC)